


A little bit of ink

by BlueberryPerson



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, i suppose???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryPerson/pseuds/BlueberryPerson
Summary: After introducing Jason to the magical world of Studio Gibli's movies, Jason announces that if there should be any tattoo on Roy's body that is a cartoon it should be Ponyo. Following through with his boyfriend's suggestion, Roy comes home to show off the little piece of work, and gets rewarded with having his brains screwed out in a show of pure innocent love ( can you tell I'm sarcastic? )





	A little bit of ink

**Author's Note:**

> For Kit with love.
> 
> Hope someone else, besides us. enjoy it!

All things considered; adding yet another rather small tattoo wasn't much to speak of. Roy was basically covered as it was, and with the size of the little Ponyo now peaking out between a couple of flowers... well it wasn't a change one would notice very much. Still it seemed to be more than enough to make Jason smile.

A small groan escaped Roy's lips when he was backed up against their kitchen table, smile absolutely impossible for him to keep from showing. Hands, from both of them. touching both here and there. Pulling on shirts and belts alike.

“I take it you like it then?”   
“Oh I will be generous and show you how much I like it.”   
“My oh my, are we being nice today.”   
“Turn around and we will see.”

Roy didn’t need to be told twice, though he did take his time to steal a harsh kiss. All teeth and bite, both demanding control and dominance - until Roy gave in to submit, letting himself down on his heels, instead of standing on the tips of his toes. When Roy wasn’t fast enough with turning, big hands was nice enough to help him. If Jason meant to help turning Roy around, or if he wanted to get his pants down faster. didn’t matter much. It got the job done, and left Roy bent over the table with his lower body naked.

Anticipation was riding the ginger mercilessly. He could hear the clank with Jason’s buckle being undone. His skin felt too warm and too cold at the same time. He could hear Jason unzip his own pants, pushing them down his thighs just far enough. God it was taking too long. Glancing over his shoulder, Roy looked positively frustrated. There were lots of things he could have patience for - waiting to get a cock inside him was not one of them.

Long fingers found their way between Roy’s legs, pushing them further apart, making him arch his back even more. Every little muscle in Roy’s body was screaming for the time to move faster. He couldn’t positively present himself as needier, unless he was on the floor with his cheek pressed against the rug, and his ass in the air. 

A wet obscene sound filled the otherwise silent kitchen, only making Roy groan slightly with the change that came with having the butt plug removed from his ass. It had become a habit, really. Much like getting dressed in the morning, Roy had come to like spending his days with a plug inside - if not the vibrating one that clearly kept Jason amused. It at least felt... right. Filthy? Perhaps. Perverted? Not a doubt. But he liked it no less. Liked it enough that he was smiling when the plug was set beside him on the table, just short of being comfortably in his line of vision.

A breath got caught in Roy’s throat, as fingers pushed inside him. Not because he couldn’t fit them. The plug had kept him stretched enough since Jason had last been inside him that morning. But because he got no hint of the fingers being there. He had felt the previously used lube, now mixed with cum from earlier. leak out of him. Running down his taint and dripping to the floor. But he hadn’t felt any touch up until the fingers pressed inside him. Found his prostate so easily after so much practice, and had him moaning to fill the kitchen with needy sounds.

A warm flushed cheek was pressed to the cool surface of the table, as Roy at least put some effort into not being a moaning mess. But jason seemed to put the very same amount of effort in to making the ginger remain right where he was. Moaning, keening, legs spreading even further, back arching as much as he could handle it. He couldn’t possibly present himself better if he tried. Well at least not without being on the floor, with his head down in the rug, and ass in the air. But now he wasn’t. Now he instead was trying to fuck himself on the fingers driving him up the walls with so very little effort. Unfair, was the one word that came to Roy’s mind. “Cock” was the only word that escaped his lips.

The fingers slipped out of him as easily as they had entered him. Wet fingers smearing the filth on his ass while he could pick up the sound of slight shuffling, most likely for Jason’s feet still being trapped in his pants. The warmth radiating from the tall man was as teasing as it could be, keeping Roy just shy from shuddering with anticipation. A moan, much like a sigh of relief. Slipped from his lips, as the warm head of Jason’s cock was pressed against him. Rubbing against him. Teasingly just pushing at his entrance, before pulling back to follow the line of his cheeks. 

As the first complaining whine built up inside Roy’s throat, it got cut short when a hard thrust had Jason fitted inside him. Well what couldn’t a bit of force and willpower solve? Jason wasn’t as hard as he could be, Roy could tell. Jason had been inside the ginger enough times that Roy could tell by now, and if Roy was to be honest? He liked this even more. Loved the feel of Jason inside him. Loved feeling him swell and fill him out more for each trust. Could bemoan his adoration to a handful of gods all night long, for how it turned him on. He simply just loved feeling Jason fill him up, fuck him hard into whatever surface they had landed on.

A strained moan, hoarse from trying to not let the neighbors hear. Had Roy’s mouth and throat feeling dry, even though he was just seconds from drooling. Jason spared him no courtesy of adjusting, just the way he liked it. Taking seemingly only himself in account for someone watching them - but this right here was what Roy liked most. He loved Jason’s strong hands holding him so hard, he lived for the way he was pulled back against Jason with every thrust the man forced himself deeper inside him. He moan louder still for feeling the warm weight over himself, and how each thrust had the table complaining with how it was rearrange. The plug had already fall over and down to the floor.

Freckled hands gripped desperately for the table, to keep them both on the surface, that quickly got a first row seat to Roy’s warm body and the sweat building like a thin layer all over him. Every thrust made him moan. Made him louder than he planned on being, louder than he meant to be, louder than he knew Jason usually would let him be. But when no mouth came to cover his mouth, his moans got filled with the smile on his lips. Laughter taking space with what already filling the kitchen, as the air was already getting the thick atmosphere with sex in it - warm and humid from the works of two bodies. Two bodies seemingly trying to become one with increased force to it.

A voice in the back of Roy’s mind seemed to think how his hips would be bruised when they were done. Probably a perfect line to be left visible in the skin left blue and purple - possibly even green. But he didn’t move to make a change for it. If anything he clenched as best he could, when the erect cock inside him kept trying to reach for something unknown. Something they couldn’t put a finger on ( no really ), but both seemed so desperate for. A fumbling hand of Roy’s reached behind him. Gripping Jason’s ass as best he could reach, to try and urge him on more, try to get him to this unknown.

Instead the unknown took the man behind him by surprised. A stuttering moan filled with shock took over the kitchen, violent thrusts Jason had no power over in their lack of even pace. All he demanded of the body under him was to empty inside it. Deep inside. Heaving breathless moans, not Roy’s as he was holding his breathe. Kept sounding like echos while Jason’s orgasm took him way after way, while he remained hilted inside Roy.

With his body positively buzzing, Roy couldn’t say, if asked. If he wanted more or to just feel Jason’s orgasm. Feel it fill him, and feel Jason so unprepared for how it swept him away, while he had worked so intensely for it. It was something special about it - if one is to make sex like this romantic somehow. Feeling something so intimate fleet from one body, to vibrate against your own. It’d be a lie to say Roy wasn’t partly satisfied like this, knowing Jason had properly had his mind blown for a moment or five. 

Gentle movements told Roy that his, yes his. Boyfriend had come to it again. The heavy and warm weight on top of him seemingly trying to find what was up and down again, while gently grinding against his ass. The sounds now more of the wet amounts of cum, competing with Jason’s cock for space. Than of skin slapping against skin. Still groans was there all the same. Telling of the pleasure experienced. 

A quiet “Sorry” left Jason’s lips, ever the gentleman with manners Roy thought. Kissing the ginger’s shoulder. Looking up over the very same shoulder, Roy earned himself a fleeting kiss. Gentler, more loving. Compared to before. But with just as much love and passion as before. 

Pulling his cock out, and getting to his knees behind Roy, he let his lips trail over the slightly abused ass. Kissing along the contour of tattooed skin. Down between spread cheeks, to kiss the entrance still gaping. Still leaking, now more than before. With cum. The taste was nothing which made him stop, or shy away. If anything he put more heart into it. Kissing. Licking. Having his tongue fuck inside the sensitive opening, which made Roy pull his own hair when laughter spilled from him. Laughter heaved with moans trying desperately for more air.

With how well Jason knew what he liked, knew Roy inside out ( no pun intended ). There was no actual need for Roy’s cock to be stimulated. The occasional lick down his taint, and sucking kiss to his balls. Was more than enough to edge Roy closer and closer, to an edge he reached with a loud moan. Spilling from his lips, echoing as much in his own head as in the kitchen. A happy pleased kind of white noise, while his cum stained the underside of the table, and the floor. 

Coming down from his high, Roy felt soft kiss to the back of his legs. At times even a lick at what he could only guess to be a stray drop of cum. This was good. This was probably as good as it could get, if he didn’t want to be greedy. But because sometimes even Roy could allow himself to be, a sly grin showed when he got Jason in his line of vision again.

“Say I got your name tattooed on my chest - would you fuck me for a week straight then?   
“Don’t know if there is so much that is straight about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of headcanons kind of play in, as this is more a drabble for our roleplaying hearts. So without further ramblings!
> 
> Roy's right leg is a series of several Tattoos. All of it black ink, save for a portion that is around his knee which portrays flowers on his skin. Now they also hold a tiny little Ponyo tattoo, because who if not Roy would put a ghibli tattoo on their body when the boyfriend asks.
> 
> Jason got a thing for pleasing his partners rather than himself more, which is why he says sorry after his own orgasm. Really Jason stop being a nerd and own your own pleasure.


End file.
